You Are My Sunshine
by Saltygoodness
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!SPUFFY!Buffy’s a normal high school senior. She has great friends, and a boyfriend who loves her. When tragedy strikes, and she finds out that she only has 48 hours to live what will happen?
1. PrologueA Hole in the World

****

You Are My Sunshine

By: Saltygoodness

Summary**: **Buffy's a normal high school senior. She has great friends, and a boyfriend who loves her. When tragedy strikes, and she finds out that she only has 48 hours to live what will happen? With time ticking and her friends frantically searching for a way to save her, is there any way for them to stop a virus there is no cure for?

Rating- R , just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer- Here's a funny story. Joss decided that I should have the rights to everything Buffy and Angel when I rescued his cat from a burning building the other day. It was the best day of both our lives and he made with the groveling on account of my greatness. And then I woke up…

A/N: Yeah, call me a glutton for punishment, but I couldn't keep this story for making it's way into my head. I will finish my other two WIP's though, so don't fear. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Love ya.

Darling, I can't get enough of your Spuffiness baby…

The room was dark, the air thick with a melody of sadness and grief that seemed to linger in a place surrounding him. Silence filled the room, the only sound evident was a long and shallow breathing coming from the young man huddled in a dark corner, legs askew, arms limp at his sides. His blonde head was leaning against the wall behind him, his neck had lost the strength to support it's weight a long while ago. Light streamed in from the nearby window, lighting up his pale cheeks, damp from crying. He sat there, staring, waiting, as though the body on the bed might be resurrected and the woman who used to occupy it might return to him.

A gasp from the now open door signaled that somebody else had entered the room. "Oh my god!"

The girl stared, wide-eyed at the body on the bed. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Her dark hair hung loosely down her shoulders and flew back and forth as she searched the room for her brother. Chocolate brown eyes locked solely on the limp form of the man in the corner who still hadn't noticed her arrival. She hurriedly ran to his side.

"Will?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. When he didn't move, she tried again, this time taking his face in her hands and forcing in to look at her. "Will? It's Fred. Can you hear me?"

His cold ocean blue eyes remained locked to the sight of the girl on the bed though, and Fred wondered if he even knew she was there.

"Will." She tried again, shaking him gently by the shoulders. "Will! Can you hear me? Will, please answer me!" She cried, tears leaking down her soft cheeks. She didn't dare wipe them away though, and let them fall freely, mourning the dead.

His eyes moved ever so slowly to the girl at his side, finally realizing that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. At first sight he wasn't able to identify who she was. The pure shock of watching someone he loved slip away from him had clouded his brain, and it took a few seconds to finally place a name with the face that stared him in the eyes. Fred. His sister. He remembered now.

"Fred."

She smiled through tears, rubbing his face lovingly. "Yeah, I'm here." She told him, before pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back with as much force as he could muster, letting his head rest on her bony shoulders to avoid looking at the bed again. "I'm so sorry." He heard her say, as they both comforted each other.

When she pulled away, he looked her in the eyes for the first time. He didn't speak. He didn't have any words left. His eyes must have spoke volumes because she was able to decipher what he wanted her to know.

"It's okay." She told him. "It's all going to be okay, I promise. But you need to get out of this room. Come on. Come down stairs with me now." But he didn't make a move to get up and she couldn't find the strength to make him. Gasping his hands in her smaller ones, she leaned back on her heals and tried to pull him forward. When he pulled back in the opposite direction, they both fell into their previous places.

"Will, come on. You can't just stay here. Everyone's really worried. Please, please come with me." She pleaded with him, once more tugging on his hands, trying to force him to leave the room with her. She stopped when she heard him speak.

"I can't." He said, his voice catching in his throat. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried again. "I can't just leave 'er here." He whispered fiercely to his sister.

She looked at him, compassion shining in her eyes. She finally nodded, understanding. Her eyes once again welded up with unshed tears for the great loss they had shared. For her. For her brother. And for the dead girl on the bed. But it wasn't enough to dull the pain, not nearly, and she supposed nothing ever would be. Her brother would never be the same after this, she was sure of it. Nobody ever was after losing the most important thing in the world to them.

She looked up at him to realize that his eyes were yet again locked to the spot in the room where the body lay. His cheeks were damp, but he wasn't crying. The tears had long since dried on his face and he had nothing left to shed. There was nothing left. No soul. No heartbeat. No Buffy. Only a shell of what used to be. And a hole in his world.


	2. My Only Sunshine

****

You Are My Sunshine

By: Saltygoodness

Summary**: **Buffy's a normal high school senior. She has great friends, and a boyfriend who loves her. When tragedy strikes, and she finds out that she only has 48 hours to live what will happen? With time ticking and her friends frantically searching for a way to save her, is there any way for them to stop a virus there is no cure for?

Rating- R , just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer- Here's a funny story. Joss decided that I should have the rights to everything Buffy and Angel when I rescued his cat from a burning building the other day. It was the best day of both our lives and he made with the groveling on account of my greatness. And then I woke up…

Chapter Two: My Only Sunshine

Buffy waited until she was sure her mother was asleep in her bedroom down the hall before throwing back the covers, and jumping out of bed. She tip-toed softly to her bedroom door and opened it a crack to peer out into the darken hallway. She smiled when she saw that it was empty, her mom's door closed tightly, muffling out the sounds of the house.

She hurriedly closed the door, making sure to not crack the fairly old grains of wood as she moved and went to the center of the room. She made quick work unbuttoning the top of her yummy sushi pajamas and threw it haphazardly on to the bed without a backward glance. The soft moonlight that sifted in through the open window to her right lit up her small frame and revealed the tight pink t-shirt that she had hidden underneath her pajamas. As she shimmied out of the bottoms, demin jeans were slowing uncovered to the soft light.

Giving the door another quick glance, she grabbed a hairbrush off the nightstand and pulled it through her shoulder length golden locks a couple of times, making sure to free it of any tangles. Seizing the black leather ankle boots that she had discarded hours ago beside her bed, she quickly slipped them on and stood.

She inspected herself in the full-length mirror before checking to see if her mom was still in her room once more. Grabbing her jacket, she marched swiftly to the open window and climbed out onto the landing, one foot in front of the other. Setting down carefully on the roof, she slide slowly down the slope of it and grasped the end of a thick branch from the tree that grew right next to her window. After making sure her grip was locked in place, she swung her nimble body off of the roof. Her jacket fell to the soft ground below as she clutched the branch above her head with every ounce of strength she had, trying to support her weight and keep herself from falling.

"Where you sneaking off to, pet?" A accented voice called up to her from the ground below her dangling body.

She looked down and scowled. "Would you shut up! You're gonna wake my mother up." She whispered harshly.

The young man with platinum hair and piercing blue eyes that gleamed mysteriously in the moonlight just chuckled humorously and shook his head. He bent down and picked up the fallen jacket which lay at his feet, pausing to wipe a speck of dried mud off of his Doc Martins, before standing up right again. His long black leather duster swung invitingly in the gentle summer breeze and the tight black shirt he wore underneath rippled when he moved.

"Are you gonna just stand there or give me a hand?" She demanded to know, her body swaying from side to side at her words. Her fingers ached and the rough bark of the tree branch was scraping her soft skin, threatening to break through to the muscle underneath.

The man chuckled and shook his head, cradling the jacket in the croak of his left arm, on the inside of his elbow. "I'm rather enjoying this moment, ducks. Just watching you getting stuck hanging from that big tree while trying to sneak out your window is kinda giving me a happy." He grinned up at her.

"Spike!" She hissed, adjusting her hands to try and take the pressure off her slim arms. She glared daggers down at him.

"Oi, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said, tossing her jacket beside a nearby bush and moved to stand directly under her. "Let go."

"What?!" She exclaimed softly, trying to look down at him, but not succeeding at the angle he was from her eyes. "Are you insane?"

Spike sighed, looking up at her. "Do you trust me, Buffy?" He asked gently.

Buffy furrowed her light brows in confusion. What was he doing asking her serious questions at a time like this? This was so not the time for seriousness. She suddenly wished that she was tall enough to kick him in the head for asking her such things. Nevertheless, she answered him in a hushed tone. "'Course I do."

"Then let go." He instructed again. "I'm gonna catch you."

"I'm gonna fall." She whined, clinging to the branch. She shifted her head skyward and looked up at the still open window that lead to her bedroom. She sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…

"No you're not. I'm gonna catch you." He insisted to her, holding out his arms to ready himself.

"No you're not. I'm gonna fall and land on my head and break some un-named…" She paused, trying to find the right word. "Thingy! A very important thingy that I'll probably need later in life." She ranted, still too afraid to let go of the only thing suspending her in mid air.

"No you're not. Now, get on with it already. It's nearly bloody midnight." He stated, watching her ass as it dangled enticing above his blonde head. Her pink shirt was slowly rising up and he could see the taut skin of her flat stomach.

"Thanks for that helpful bit of information. Whatever would I have did without you here to inform me of what time I'm about to fall on my ass?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she rolled her hazel eyes in their sockets in a very mocking way.

"Shot your gob, and be done with it, Summers." He gave her a fierce look of annoyance, still holding out his arms for her to fall into.

"O-okay." She gave in, nodding her blonde head slightly in affirmation. "Don't drop me." She squinted her eyes closed tightly, sending a silent pray up to whoever might listen, and unclasped her small hands from their resting place around the branch. Gravity immediately settled in and brought her petite body crashing toward the earth quickly. Sucking in a breath, she waited for the collision, only to land neatly in Spike's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and dared a peek. She found her face inches from his and let out her breath in relief. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she held onto him as he set her down, making sure her heels were planted firmly on the soft wet grass before letting go.

She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and smiled warmly at him, fingering the labels of his duster flirtatiously. He grinned back snugly and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her right ear before leaning down to whisper in it softly. Buffy shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear. "Gotcha."

When he pulled back she saw he was smiling, causing his whole face to light up. He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. High cheekbones, that she was sure could cut glass, a strong chin, full sensuous lips just begging to be kissed, perfectly white teeth, slick with enamel, and dazzling blue eyes that lit up whenever he was amused and darkened to shade of hazy midnight when he was overcome with lust. His bleached blonde hair was slicked back in small waves, meeting at the nape of his neck in soft curls. A small scar lining his left brow, the only imperfection.

He noticed her staring and licked his lips in invitation. "See something you like, pet?" He asked, his accent thickening with desire when he saw the lust in her beautiful eyes. He lazily draped his arms around her waist and held her near, making sure she had no where to run. Not like she would, but…

A familiar trickle of arousal raced through her body when she saw him wet his pink lips with his tongue. Sifting her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, she slowly pulled his lips down to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut instinctively, all senses concentrating on the feelings that his soft lips provoked.

Spike inwardly groaned. She always tasted so sweet-like strawberries, and sunshine, and something purely Buffy. He just couldn't get enough of it. Her lips easily fitted his and made his whole body come alive. He felt her bubblegum tongue flutter out and sweep across his lower lip, and he met it with his own. He kissed her deeply, feeling their tongues melt together and dance in the wet inferno of her mouth.

She moaned softly into the kiss, mover her body to press even more intimately against his, molding them together in a perfect fit. Tightening her grip on his neck, she shifted her head to one side, his moving to the other in a perfected synchronized motion, one they had much practice with. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she felt him pull her closer yet, deepening the kiss in an impossibly unfathomable way that made her toes curl in her boots.

Only when breathing became an issue, did they pull away, lungs pumping fast in an attempt to get their breathing back to normal. They clutched tightly to each other, reveling in the closeness.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open to find him staring down at her with a look of pure tenderness and felt her heart swell. She smiled lovingly at him and drew him close for a hug. When they pulled back, she was the first to let go, going in search for her lost jacket. Finding it near the bush outside of the kitchen window, she picked it up and threw it on. Fixing the labels sot hey weren't folded under the collar of the jacket, she pushed her hair out of her face.

"So where we off too?" She asked him, falling into a comfortable walk beside him as they made their way down Revello Drive.

He glanced over at her while they walked, loving the way the moonlight played off her face. "It's a surprise."

She turned her head to meet his eye, dancing with mischievousness. "I don't like surprises." She told him, reaching over to grab his hand while they moved.

He laced their fingers together and smirked. "I know." She gave him a stern look. "The others are waiting at the beach." He supplied, sighing heavily.

"But I didn't bring my suit." She frowned, checking out her current outfit self-consciously, and finally deemed it good enough beach wear.

"Well, you could always just swim naked. I hear skinny dipping is all the rage in L.A." He told her, mock-seriousness in his voice as he stared straight ahead.

"Ha, ha." She said, looking back to him, amused. "You just wanna see me naked." She stated, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. She tilted her head to one side to gage his react.

"Not the issue, pet." He declared, smiling at her amused look. "But if you want to strip off all your clothes and get soaking wet, you'll have my full support."

"Good to know." She grinned, walking just a little closer to him as the moonlight shone down on them gently.

A/N: Betcha thought I forgot about this fic, didn't cha? Well, ha! Shows what you know! LOL Anyway, I'm still keeping this one going, as well as busting my ass to get 'Pieces of You' updated as quickly as possible, as many times as possible before school starts and kicks my ass. So keep your eyes peeled for updates. Can't saw when the next one will be, but, who knows, maybe I'll get another one out tomorrow night? ::Crosses fingers:: Here's hoping. Please review!!

Love to all,

Saltygoodness


End file.
